Child Of The Warrior Volume 1
by ASD Fictions
Summary: What if Goku's Pod took a detour to the Potter House… I hope you enjoy! Your comments mean a lot. !Dumbledore and !Weasley bashing (except for a select few). I don't own the Dragon Ball nor do I own the Harry Potter franchises. It's back on baby
1. Prologue

_**(A/N) This fanfiction is a crossover of Dragon Ball and Harry Potter. Before I begin, I would like to mention that I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise or the Harry Potter franchise either. Those are Akira Toriyama's (Dragon Ball) and JK Rowling's (Harry Potter) franchises. Now! Let's Begin…**_

**Summary**

What if Goku's Pod took a detour to the Potter House…  
I hope you enjoy!

**Prologue**

In the midst of space, a small silver orb could be seen flying at a tremendous speed. In this small orb lay a small, Saiyan boy sleeping peacefully. He had jet black hair that stood up in all directions and a gentle face he wore the traditional black Saiyan battle armour, his name is Kakarot. Unknowing of the future he holds as the small Saiyan pod flew across space towards the Planet called Earth.

_A Few Days Later_

When Kakarot had finally arrived at Earth, his pod flew down during a meteor shower. That was seen by what seemed to be a newlywed couple, as the pod came crashing down to the ground the couple ran to the pod where they saw the strangest thing…

"It-It-It's a boy! James! It's a baby boy!" as the red-haired female figure turned to the male figure as her voice cried out to the figure right next to her.

"It is… Lily, but the kid is in some sort of ball with a red tinted window. I'm not sure how to get him out-" the male figure who was called James started but was cut short as the metallic door opened to find the baby boy crying, then they saw something strange this boy had a monkey-like tail.

"Can we keep him? _Pretty Please_" the woman named Lily asked and pouted with huge puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes, Lily we should blood adopt him then. When you use your 'perfect puppy-dog eyes' it's impossible for me to say no. You know that? Right?" James remarked sounding defeated.

"We need to give him a name… What about Harry?" Lily asked for which James sighed "We were going to name our first son Harry anyway."

_Time Skip 31__st__ October_

"Lily! Run! Take Harry and get out of here! It's Voldemort! I'll try holding him off for as long as I can!" James shouts to Lily for which she responds with tears streaming down her face, "No… Please… James… Please, James then promise me that you will join us when y-" the sound of splintering wood echoed around the house leaving a deafening silence.

"Lily! Run! Ta-" James cried out to Lily but was cut off as he fell to the ground… dead.

Muffled footsteps and a quiet 'THUD' could be heard from the nursery where Harry lay seemingly asleep. Lily frozen in fear instantly knew that James was dead, her mind was screaming out in angst as the man she loved fell to the floor dead… she couldn't dwindle in the past as for each second she stood there the closer Voldemort would be to Harry and her. As the door opened eerily with a squeak a tall ghostly pale man in a long black cloak lifted up his wand as to which Lily pleaded the man "Voldemort, please kill me instead of Harry! Please take me instead!" with Voldemort being a lying manipulator sneered and spoke in a tone that made a Dementors' kiss seem like a prick of a needle "Fine you filthy mudblood, **AVADA KEDAVRA**" that was it the beam of dull green light struck her in the middle of the chest as she fell Harry had woken to see a pale man with stick and his Mother falling to the ground then 'THUD' she landed flat on her face. Harry saw this and something snapped the world seemed to slow down as the man faced the stick at him and started the chant of the killing curse

"You. Killed. My. Parents. You. Will. DIE!" a deep voice said as the man was caught off guard from what he just witnessed. A boy with his hair lit to a dull sliver-black and his once vibrant emerald green eyes went a slightly dulled silver with a thin ring of emerald and black. Everything around him started to rapidly heat up as he gained an aura of heat.

The startled Voldemort quickly chants the curse "**AVADA KEDAVRA**" but he is to slow as Harry disappeared and appeared right in front of him holding a ball of dull green energy he crushed it into green sparks and fired a Ki beam decomposing him as Harry falls to the floor he unconsciously called his pod to bring him somewhere that was away from Britain. Little did he know that a fragment of the curse struck him leaving him without a scratch save for a Lightning Bolt scar. When he woke up he found himself in an unfamiliar home

_**(A/N) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Child of the Warrior. If you liked it then please leave a review the harry potter and dragon ball franchises are owned by J.K. Rowling and Akira Toriyama respectively. That's all from me and I'll see you in the next one. Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Where Am I

**_(A/N) This fanfiction is a crossover of Dragon Ball and Harry Potter. Before I begin, I would like to mention that I don't own the Dragon Ball franchise or the Harry Potter franchise either. Those are Akira Toriyama's (Dragon Ball) and JK Rowling's (Harry Potter) franchises. Harry is about 3 years old at this time. Also, Harry isn't called Goku because he knows his name as Harry and I'm not doing accented English another note is that Dumbledore is a manipulative bastard and Sirius isn't going to Azkaban. Now! Let's continue… _**

**Summary **

**What if Goku's Pod took a detour to the Potter House… **  
**I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 1 - Where Am I?

_Last time on Child of the Warriors: _

_Explanation Start _

_Kakarot having been on earth for 1 and a half years. Now called Harry Potter but on a dark and gloomy night on October 31 st he had his family taken from him once again he snapped and changed. he woke up and finds himself at the home of an elderly man. Our story continues … _

_Explanation End _

Harry opens his eyes to find he isn't in his bedroom but in a small room lying on a comfortable mat with a wet towel on his head as soon as he realised that he wasn't at home nor was he dead (he thought) he shot out of bed to see an older man who looked around 50 years old.

"Ummm… Kid… are you… OK?" the man asked "You hit your head and lost conscience about 4 hours ago…" he told the surprised-looking Harry.

He shot straight out of bed, but he got out too quickly and hit his head. "Owww! That hurt… Uhhh… Who are you? My name is Harry. Thanks for your help in patching me up. But where am I?" a timid and a little shocked Harry asked.

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier Harry, is it OK for me to call you Harry, anyway my name is Son Gohan -" Son Gohan responded kindly

"Nice to meet you Son" Harry said excitedly and saw a flushed Gohan as he replied "Son is my last name, as to where you are. You're in my house on Mount Paozu." then Harry looked confused as Gohan started to explain…

**Meanwhile in Britain… **

A burly huge man with a long black scruffy beard called Hagrid looked around the Potter House to look for Harry. Shortly after he left and told an older man who with a white beard that reached the floor (think of Gandalf The Gray/Grey with white hair instead of grey) otherwise known as Albus Dumbledore that he couldn't find him, so Dumbledore told a black cat started to change leaving a middle-aged woman named Minerva McGonagall.

"Ah Hagrid, do you have the boy?" Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly way. Hagrid looked like he swallowed an entire bottle of Skele-Gro. This caused McGonagall to laugh at Dumbledore speaking in between laughs "well there goes your idea for Harry to be raised in an abusive home. You, manipulative old goat!" she then slapped Dumbledore upside the head before she apparated back to Hogwarts Castle, followed by a frightened Hagrid and a damaged Dumbledore

**In Son Gohan's house … **

"So, Harry would you like to learn some martial arts?" asked Gohan after explaining what he knew of Harry and Harry explaining what he went through the past week.

"Sure!" Harry said he was smiling ear-to-ear feeling excitement that he never felt before…

5 Years 3 Months Later 

_Dear Son Harry, __**(A/N 1)**_  
_Harry I've taught you all I can in these five years and a few months, and you've mastered everything I had to offer then you have adapted it to work for you. I couldn't be prouder of you. Ever since we started training together you have shown you have the potential to do great things with your life. I've come to think of you as if were my grandson through flesh and blood I love you Harry but there is a time for everyone to pass on my last wishes are for you to live your life how you want and to love your friends how I loved you I'm sorry that I died before you could say goodbye. There is something you should see for yourself it's in the cave right behind Mt Paozu on the entrance to the cave there is a sign saying, 'What Does Harry Have That I Don't?' you already know the answer there will be a present that only you can open I tried and couldn't open it. See it for yourself._  
_I love you Harry_  
_Grandpa Gohan_

Harry re-read this letter several times before crying and that it would take some time for him to calm down.

3 Months Later 

Harry finally had gotten over Gohan's Death. He went to bed thinking about how to spend the next day. The next day Harry got out of bed to hear his stomach growling he gets out of bed and puts on his blue Gi his grandpa gave him when he was training with him. When he got outside threw a large log in the air and broke it into firewood. He climbed up an apple tree we he got to the top he asked himself "what would I like to eat today…" his stomach growled "fish, OK that sounds nice."

30 Minutes Later 

"This is a nice big fish I'm going to enjoy this." a 6-year-old Harry says little does he know that a car was quickly approaching his house. Harry heard some beeping and then he saw a car. A surprised Harry tried to jump out of the way but is too late and gets hit and flies backwards into a tree. Harry shouted at the car "You're not eating my fish!" as a woman walked out of the car with blue hair neatly platted. The blue haired woman was shocked and asked "Hey! Kid are you alright? I'm sorry for hitting you with my car." Harry responded with a quiet "Yes, I'm fine." then the blue-haired-woman introduced herself "Hi, I'm Bulma, Bulma Briefs, and what's your name?" Harry replied "I'm Harry. Umm... is Bulma your first or last name?" Bulma looked surprised "any kid your age would find it silly that my name means 'bloomers' as for your question 'Bulma' is my first name."

**_(A/N) That is all for now please read and review this really helps my writing and if you have any constructive criticism please feel free to _**_**criticise my writing. I can't stop you but, until next time. See you soon. **_

_**BTW I'll try to make at least 1 chapter per week unless something comes up.**_

**_(A/N 1): Harry is in a sense Gohan's _****_Foster_****_ Grandchild_**

* * *

**Quick Update I made Harry a bit older so it makes him closer to Hogwarts Age (11 years old)**


	3. Chapter 2 - Dragon Balls?

_**(A/N) It's me! I hope you enjoy once again I own nothing except for my own ideas, plot-lines, plot-holes, plot-twists and my own dreams. Let's Continue...**_

_**Summary**_

_Harry having woken up to Son Gohan, an elderly Martial Artist, who takes Harry and raises him like he would with the grandson he never had. Teaching him martial arts as three years pass by in which Gohan leaves Harry a letter and his final wishes. A few months fly by as he finally got over the death of Gohan. As he was on his way home from fishing, he is met with a car and sent flying into a tree, then a blue haired girl called Bulma…_

**Chapter 2 – Dragon Balls?**

"Um… Bulma? Would you like something to eat?" Harry asks innocently as the start walking to Harry's house.

"Sure, why not." replies Bulma with a sincere smile as Harry grinned in such a way that made her heart melt as she thought 'It seems that we're heading straight for a dragon ball maybe the kid has one.' As soon as they got to Harry's home he opens the door and Bulma she couldn't believe what she saw a beautiful amber orb with four scarlet red stars it was the four-star dragon ball as Harry walked up to it and clapped twice as he gave a silent prayer as he starts to make a fire and cook the huge fish he caught earlier.

**1 hour later**

As they ate the fish Bulma was shocked to hear the story he told about what he had been through with the murder of his parents, but when he showed her his tail _**(A/N: it was hidden under a heavy glamour charm and his Gi)**_ that was when things turned weird... As Bulma decided to avoid the tail's tale and change topic she then asked Harry; "Um... Harry. Uhm. Would it be OK for me to have that dragon ball?" to be met with a glare that screamed 'try me' as he said in a gruff tone of voice "You. Will. Not. Take. My. Grandpa's. Ball." all colour seemed to have drained of her face, she sweat-dropped "It was one of the last things he gave me, and I want to protect it. Besides what is this so-called 'Dragon Ball' what is it and what can it do?" Harry finished to see a pale Bulma who was shaking in fear about 5 minutes later she regains some of the colour to her system she stuttered "k-k-ki-kid just w-wha-what in the heck was that ju-ju-just th-there."  
**About 1 and a half hours later**

Harry looked at Bulma and looked at his grandpa's ball he gave Bulma heart-melting grinning once again and spoke up "Well if you want... I could help you on your journey because sometimes a gun isn't enough, and I also want to see the world." and as such a beautiful friendship was formed as the duo of Bulma and Harry take their leave and start their new adventure.

_**(A/N) Thanks for reading I know his chapter is short but just to let you guys know the next chapter is about Bardock, Gine, Lily & James Potter and Son Gohan (Senior). Hope you enjoy in a few chapters I would like to have a beta reader so if you want to just pm me and put as the subject CotW Beta I will pick at least one person and I'm putting a poll up on if you want longer chapters but less often or shorter chapters and more often the poll is opn until I finish chapter 5 that will give enough time to vote. But until then see you soon!**_


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2- Saiyans And Otherworld

(A/N) Hi this chapter is a flashback in otherworld. As always I own my ideas nothing else excluding characters in my head that may or may not be joining this series. So lets continue...

* * *

Somewhere far, far away otherwise known as Otherworld...

* * *

As James and Lily had gone back to their home in the afterlife otherwise known as Otherworld, they started to reminisce what Harry was doing with his life they looked through a crystal ball that Fortune-teller Baba gave them for their services to her. The both grinned as they saw Harry and Bulma start their adventure.

* * *

Flashback 3 years ago

* * *

As James and Lily walked up to a giant red man in a suit the giant said in a friendly tone "Hello, Lord and Lady Potter. My name is King Yemma I judge who goes to hell (AN 1) or who goes forward into the afterlife but before you do anything there is a couple who would like to meet and chat to you. So, if you could follow my colleague here. He shall take you there. Then I can give you your judgement."

* * *

10 minutes later

* * *

The couple looked quite strange but at least they could talk the same language the male figure looked exactly like Harry except that he and the female figure they had assumed to be his wife they both had pure black eyes and then it hit them as they saw the two monkey-like tails wrapped neatly around their waists they then they spoke "are you two the ones named James and Lily Potter" they nodded slowly "good let us introduce ourselves I'm Bardock and this is my mate or as you earthlings say my 'wife' Gine, Gine and I thank you for taking care of our son Kakarot-" he was interrupted by James "Your SON! YOUR SON! You bastard if it wasn't for me and Lils he would be dead and do you know where he could be! For all we know he could be dead! Or G-d forbid in an abusive home!" James roared at Bardock who looked like a fish out of water and James was slapped upside the head. After a few minutes of both men looking like gaping fish he finally stopped and continued "James, I wasn't finished yet. Now you should know something and keep questions 'til the end of what I'm about to say. Gine, Kakarot, Raditz and I are from a far-away planet called 'Planet Vegeta' we are an alien race of warriors called 'Saiyans (AN 2)' most are planet brokers." both Lily and James gasped. "but about eleven days before Kakarot landed I was put on a mission by the 'galactic thug patrol' or as other Sayians call it the Frieza Force run by an intergalactic tyrant named-." Bardock was cut off by James yet again "Ooh! Ooh! Is it some bastard named Frieza. He sounds kinda cold-hearted." James quipped he then got punched on the shoulder quite hard by Lily causing James to yelp after seeing this sight Bardock gulped in fear of what she might do 'Well Son, your human parents minus James are very much like your biological ones that's for sure' Bardock thought before continuing his story...

2 hours pass by not that quickly when Bardock finished his story they were amazed and shocked to see what Harry could look like when he has enough power and a trigger. They also asked questions about the legend of the Super Saiyan God which caught Bardock and Gine off guard. Bardock and Gine asked "how do you know about the legend?" Lily smirked and replied "I found this book called 'Namekian book of Legends' a secret room in the manor and meeting you proved that all of the legends are true"

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

James and Lily sense a large source of Ki walking in their direction but what they see surprises them. It was an old man. His Ki felt harmless but deadly at the same time. The man introduced himself as Son Gohan and asked in broken English (AN: 3) "are you Lily Potter and James Potter?" they both nodded. "Good. I have the right people then." Lily and James think 'This feels familiar.' "Lily, James, you have a son called Harry Potter right," they nodded dumbly "about 3 years ago I met Harry in an orb which I assumed to be a space pod he was barely conscious and had pure silver hair as soon as I came to him to help him, his hair turned jet black I believe he lost consciousness. I nursed him back to health and when he woke up I told him what happened he told me what he went through and I took him under my wing and taught him everything I knew and would it be OK if you tell me what he's doing right now with that crystal ball that my master's sister gave you because that quality is only available to one person on earth that person is fortune-teller Baba."

A few hours later

As tears trickled down the faces of both Lily and James at Gohan's story they both want to help Harry as they both start writing what they want to tell Harry

Lily and James walk up to King Yemma and they asked "Umm... King Yemma... could we ask you to do a favour... please? just this one time? Then Lily gave him her legendary puppy dog eyes that could sway any man with a heart (AN: 4) and Yemma agreed but on one condition they must meet and train under King Kai first...

* * *

(AN)'s:

1\. Hell or HIFL which ever version of DBZ you prefer.

2\. Saiyans or .Saiyajins.

3\. Not doing the accent nor Broken English way of speaking

4\. Just because just don't question it.

(A/N) thanks for reading I've impressed myself two chapters in one and a half days I won't be doing another one like this for a while


	5. Chapter 3 - Enter Pilaf Gang and Memory

**_(A/N) I own nothing you might recognize; let's continue..._**

* * *

_Summary:_

_James, Lily meet Bardock, Gine and Son Gohan and talk about Harry. Now... where to next?_

_Summary End_

* * *

**A Dark Tomb in the middle of nowhere**

* * *

As a trio crept inside a dark room filled with skeletons and rows of armoured skeletons there was a pedestal in the middle of the room as a bit of light from the moon illuminated the room something glistened on the pedestal the three notice a dragon ball, the one in charge looked like a short, chubby and blue imp like creature wearing a cloak with the kanji word 'fried rice on the front in a red circle the other two were a ghostly-pale-looking woman with black hair wearing a turquoise button-up shirt green cargo pants and brown boots and another creature that looked like a mix between a dog and a human wearing a samurai getup

"Shu! Mai! There's the dragon ball! Go! Fetch it for me. Now!" the imp like creature demanded in a snobbish and lazy manner to the human-like-dog called 'Shu' and the woman in blue called 'Mai' for them to reply unenthusiastically "Yes, Emperor Pilaf." They both slowly creeped up towards the dragon ball as one of the suits of armour fell on the head of the blue, impish child-like man called 'Pilaf' the helmet fell from the suit to show a skull. Pilaf squeaked in surprise as a spider crawled out of the skull's mouth.

"I got the ball Emperor Pilaf sire!" Shu exclaimed excitedly as Pilaf smiled a nightmare-inducing sneer and the trio took their leave.

* * *

**Harry's House on Mt. Paozu**

* * *

Bulma pulled out an object which looked like a pocket-sized submarine (1) with a yellow strip around it, she warned Harry "Please, take a step back for a minute Harry." as she pressed the top of it as it clicked. She threw it to the ground and in a cloud of smoke there was a motorcycle, "Hey! Harry c'mon don't you want to see the world like you said you wanted to. What? Got cold feet!" Bulma teased Harry. "Um... Bulma could I ask you a favour first. You see. Grandpa gave me the directions to a place where he left something from me after he died, but I can't get there by foot could you help me? Please?" Harry asked but what she didn't understand why he was crying. "Harry... is anything the matter?" Bulma asked as Harry just nodded his head and Bulma pulled him into a hug surprising Harry said quietly in between his soft sobs "Still trying – to just – get over – grandpa's – death..." than almost inaudibly "Thanks Bulma for that. I really appreciate that." a few minutes pass by, and Harry had stopped crying. They start their journey to the cave on the other side of Mt. Paozu

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

* * *

As the duo arrive Harry is shocked to see a barrier there to block any unauthorised access which surprised Harry because he could walk through but Bulma couldn't as a robotic but feminine voice stated, "Do you wish for me to allow access for this woman?" the voice startled him, but he didn't understand what it was asking so the voice said "I am Gifted Reimbursed Intelligence Personal Systems or G.R.I.P.S. your grandfather asked a favour of an elderly man who was an inventor to help create this where we are today I am glad I get to meet you. How is Gohan? I would have thought that he would bring you here quite a while earlier though." Harry looked remorseful from what she just asked "Oh... Sorry... I didn't know" GRIPS also sounded remorseful (or as remorseful as an AI could sound), "About my question earlier as no one can get inside without being given access do you wish to give her access?" GRIPS asked which Harry answered simply "Yes, but question. Do you have a body that looks human to talk in because just hearing a voice, I find is a bit... creepy?" Harry turned around and saw a red headed woman with green eyes the same shade as his own (2). He thanked her and asked, "what is that silver thing over there?" as GRIPS let Bulma in who was shocked to see GRIPS Bulma asked GRIPS "Are you GRIPS my dad and I helped build you? How did you get all the way out here? Well at least you're portable." GRIPS was shocked to see her co-creator as the two girls had a chatted about what's happened since they last visited each other GRIPS told Harry and Bulma about what they are going to do they were fine as Harry felt they could trust her. GRIPS said, "Harry you're of a technologically evolved warrior alien race named Saiyans this silver orb is the pod you arrived in. you first crashed in Britain."

"Whoa! My first crash… you mean to say I have crashed before! Also, how would you know? No offence or anything." Harry interjected trying not to be rude to the AI. "None taken Harry, firstly you should know that I'm actually a part of the ship's computer also there was this stone wedged to the side of the pod also I could show you what you forgot about Britain as I have upgraded the pod to be able to transfer memories and give 99.9% accurate knowledge of history but only the past but you need to be hooked up to the system are you willing to gain all of these memories this Harry? I should let you know this is only a prototype but knowing you have Potter-blood (I'll get back to that later) flowing through your veins and a trait all potters have without fail is an uncanny amount of luck infamously known as 'Potter Luck'."

"Very Creative" Harry retorted dryly as GRIPS continued. "Basically, you're very lucky, maybe in more ways than one. Now Harry. Do you want to continue with this experiment?" Harry just nodded dumbly before asking "Sorry I couldn't understand a word you just said could you repeat it in a way I will understand most of what you have just said."

* * *

**Several hours later**

* * *

Several hours had passed since Harry had put on the newly dubbed 'Memory Transfer Cap' he had been strapped to a chair he had been warned that it would be very painful to say the least. Bulma had been pacing in front of the door to the room Harry was in hearing him scream out in pain had causes her to be sick to her stomach as while she had hurled in a bucket nearby courtesy of GRIPS as a few minutes pass by the screaming suddenly ceased to see Harry drained of all colour and a ring of blood around him (2) as the doors opened Harry fell to the floor "HARRY!" both GRIPS and Bulma scream to him "What happened!?" Bulma asked worrying about the worst. "What do you remember!?" GRIPS asked in her deadpan robotic voice as she wrote down her recent breakthrough in science. They were both shocked to see harry falling to the floor lifeless…

* * *

**_(A/N) what will happen next stay tuned as this story isn't over just yet. But anyways thanks for reading if you enjoyed it then please favourite this story if you want to find the other version of this story look at my profile to find out more but with that I ought to wrap things up this afternoon_**

* * *

**_(A/N) 1: a Dino-Cap from Capsule Corp_**

**_(A/N) 2: reference to Zoro's sacrifice in one-piece ep 377_**


	6. Chapter 3 Part 2 (Re-Uploaded)

**_(A/N) Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy and as I always say I don't own the Dragon Ball or Harry Potter franchises. Let's continue our adventure..._**

* * *

_Summary_

_Harry and Bulma go to the cave at the back of Mount Paozu and they were surprised as they met an AI and its artificial body. Things only got stranger from there..._

* * *

Chapter 3.5 - The Truth, Albus Dumbledore and a Turtle?

* * *

**In The Cave**

As Harry fell onto the metal floor with a lifeless thud an unknown black fluid seemed to ooze out of the scar (1) like a symbiote (2) crawling out his head it screamed in agony as it started to evaporate. As soon as it had fully evaporated GRIPS' scanners detected a very large power level nearby. It was Harry! As soon as it appeared it disappeared as Harry gained more colour to him as his chest started to rise and fall slowly as Harry just passed out from the pain the memories and the parasitic ooze (3).

* * *

**Inside Harry's Mind**

"Hello Harry," a voice in his head said in an upset tone which startled Harry "Hello my ass! Who are you? And where in the hell am I? Tell me NOW!" Harry asked angrily and a little fearfully. The strange voice said "I'll introduce myself Harry. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle" he wrote in flames then the letters shifted to form the words "I am Lord Voldemort" Tom saw Harry go into a defensive stance as he shouted "What the fuck you killed my parents and nearly me too! So. Why. Are. You. Here?!" Harry demanded his voice laced with venom. Tom looked sheepish as he stated, "I'm sorry that I killed your parents." he bowed deeply "I'm here to help you I wasn't in my right mind after I created my 7… No 6 horcruxes the one that you just destroyed I have partially left your mind as a horcrux on a living being acted like a parasite eating away at your strength which isn't fully unleashed you're only at 20% of your full-strength courtesy of a manipulative old goat-fucker named 'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore' he blocked most of your magic too." "Wait a sec. Magic Exists!" Harry asked bewilderedly to Tom forgetting how he was acting previously. "Yes, it does but aside from that the reason I'm here in _your_ mind. Is first to apologise about your parents and second is to ask you to help me…" Tom started "Wait! Why should. I. Help. You? You are the one who murdered _my parents_! Give me one _GOOD_ reason that makes me obligated to help a _murderer_ like _you_!" Harry spat in a gruff voice sounding many years older than he was at Tom with venom and as he got angrier at Tom the small room in his mind started to warm up as a faint aura surrounded Harry but as quickly as it happened it abruptly stopped and calmed down "Dammit getting like this isn't gonna help anyone" Harry shouted at himself as it was Tom's time to look bewildered as he said quickly "Harry, I had no control of myself as I wasn't in the best state of mind" "the award for understatement of the century goes to Tom Marvolo Riddle a murderous bastard." He spat sarcastically as Tom decided to ignore as he explained "Just listen, when I was in school I came across a book on Horcruxes and how to make them and I decided to make one without thinking of the repercussions like my sanity and only thinking about immortality. I ended making 7 including you as of yesterday it went down to 6 and the Horcrux gave you a second chance at life so you didn't die the Horcrux did I'm grateful and from now on I can help clear you mind and the blocks on your magic in the least amount of pain I can try there may be a stinging sensation and I'll also give you my magic core to add to your own as it seems too weak at the moment but the second my core and your core fuse you will gain all my memories and knowledge of my previous life before you _'killed'_ me I'll work on your core and your mind while you're sleeping and won't be able to feel the pain at night as it is only in your soul.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Hogwarts in Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore's eyes widened as the fancy and advanced-looking equipment well the most advanced items in the whole castle was going haywire before stopping entirely for a few minutes as he went into a full on panic his scapegoat and key to the Potter fortune just died out of the blue looked back at the device to find it turning he sighed in relief 'was probably my imagination I'm just going to go to bed probably my age is getting to me'

* * *

**With Bulma, GRIPS and an unconscious Harry**

Bulma was holding Harry as she yelped and dropped Harry as she felt her arms getting burnt screaming "OWW! What the fuck! Harry just burnt my arms but how it happened was I saw a faint blue line around him as he just started heating up rapidly!" she looked back at Harry and saw no line around him sighing in relief but couldn't get the stinging pain off of her arms.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Harry started to wake up in an unfamiliar bed (again) but not like when he met Grandpa Gohan he covered his eyes and felt weak as his stomach roared louder than an enraged lion in hunger alerting Bulma and GRIPS Harry was back. It was Bulma who gave a running tackle to Harry as she hugged him with tears running down her cheeks as she didn't want her first real friend who saw her as Bulma and not Dr. Briefs' daughter she was relieved as Harry hugged her back and asked "could I get something to eat? Also, what's the time?" Bulma just laughed as she wiped the tears away and smiled at him. "It's the afternoon you have been out for 2 weeks I didn't think you'd make it back to the land of the living. I think I have something that could satisfy your needs as we got something from a short white cat called 'Korin' he gave us some beans and showed us what they could do I asked for a few to examine he was fine with it. Do you remember anything also about a few mins after you 'died' you started to heat up and shouted out well it's better if you listen for yourself it seemed that GRIPS was equipped with an audio recorder" she took out her phone and pressed 'play' as a gruff sounding Harry sounded at least 20 to 25 years older "You are the one who murdered _my parents_! Give me one _GOOD_ reason that makes me obligated to help a _murderer_ like _you_!" the audio clip ended as Harry scratched the back of his head chuckling "there's the short answer and there's the long answer I'll give you the short answer and the reason I have the soul of a murderer inside of mine and about the black-goo-thingy that oozed out of my head is like an anchor for souls basically similar to immortality the reason you might not like it since there isn't scientific evidence the reason is 'Magic'" that caused Bulma to ball out laughing hysterically then asked "are you pulling my leg?" her eyes widened as she saw a flame floating above his hand "No." Harry said simply. Bulma fell to the floor and in a dazed confusion asked "How did you do that? That's impossible!" she snapped out of her confused state and sternly demanded "Explain. Now."

* * *

**1 and a half hours later**

"Now I see I finally understand what magic is. Maybe I could use it for some experiments at home. But I'll need your help. Are you OK with that Harry?" Bulma asked cheerfully. Harry replied innocently "What about our adventure?" Bulma had completely forgot about their quest to collect the dragon balls "Oh, yeah I forgot with you being unconscious for the last 2 weeks. So, let's get back to it we'll continue in the morning I'll bring out the futon" 'I knew having an emergency futon under the bed was a good idea' Bulma thought "I made some dinner for after you wake up I left it in a stasis capsule (4). Let's eat now then get some sleep if you want more food, I'll give you a senzu bean." With a nod from Harry and confirmation from his stomach groaning for it to be filled Bulma grabbed the capsule she threw it down and 5 different dishes popped out as they ate, they told each other stories about their childhood. Bulma intrigued about the Saiyan race Harry was more than happy to tell her everything he knew about the Saiyans about the different types of Saiyans and how they lived that they decided worth by their _"strength"_ and _"power"_ levels of others he had also told her "I had this dream after I met Grandpa…"

* * *

**Harry's Dreamscape**

There in front of harry was a huge red ball in space he mumbled "Planet Vegeta (5)" as he saw a short, purple and white person with a pink tail with a dark purple tip and out each side of his head were two black horns the lizard-like man was sitting on a floating chair in the void of space a man who looked exactly like him except for the eyes and he had a scar on the left side of his chin which looked like a dagger shouted "FREIZAAAA!" as a glowing blue orb of pure energy formed in the palm of his hand he threw the orb at Freiza who lifted up his finger as a giant red ball of energy 100 times the size of the blue orb and pointed towards him and cackled evilly "oh, ho, ho, ho, ho, look at the fireworks you filthy monkeys! I'm glad Dodoria decided to get rid of your teammates _Bardock_" Freiza spat out the last part venomously. As his sphere of destruction consumed both the blue orb and Bardock crashed into Planet Vegeta the planet started to deteriorate Harry cried out two names "Mom, Dad," Harry cried with tears running down his face as out of the corner of his eyes he saw a silver pod zoom across space away from the dying planet.

* * *

Bulma heard the story but she couldn't even fathom the pain that telling this story Harry would've put himself through to be an innocent child once more but Harry heard Bulma sobbing as Harry pulled her into a hug as he told her "Don't cry Bulma, I should thank you for asking as I feel more whole as if a weight has been lifted off my chest. Bulma I really appreciate it so thanks." Harry smiled at Bulma who stopped crying as she hugged Harry back and soon both took a bath, Harry needing to be taught how to bathe properly, then promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**The next morning **

As rays of sunlight splashed Harry's face, he woke up and decided to do some exercise. He got dressed and went outside. As he walked around he found some boulders he lifted one twice as big as him and crushed it with his bare hands. He moved on to the next one he lifted it up and the boulder yelled "WAIT! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!" harry nodded and gently and apologised "Sorry. I didn't know rocks could talk" "I'm a turtle dammit! I have a name and it's Turtle by the way." Turtle scolded he calmed down and asked "I'm hungry and lost could you help me get back to the sea?" this was when Bulma woke up and started getting ready for the day she shouted "Harry I'm making us some breakfast come on it will help us kick-start our day of dragon ball hunting." Bulma opened the door and saw Turtle she gasped and asked "Harry, what's this turtle doing here?" She was even more surprised to hear what the turtle replied with "Um… do you have any sea water? Also could you help me get back to the sea?" Turtle asked as Bulma quickly made some salty water as they all ate their respective meals, after they finished eating, drinking in Turtle's case, Bulma gave turtle their names. Turtle looked surprised as he heard Harry's surname being 'Son' and asked "Are you related to a man named 'Son Gohan' by chance?" Harry nodded Turtle smiled and asked "how is Gohan doing as of late?" Harry's eyes had just shadowed over as if to tell Turtle he died and decided to change topic "Where do you live Turtle?" Bulma brought out a map and asked "Point to where you live please it will help us locate where you live." Turtle pointed to the beach which was close to a dragon ball Bulma and Harry decided to bring Turtle to the beach.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

Harry, Bulma and Turtle were on their way to the beach Harry was running with Turtle on his back and Bulma driving a motorcycle (Harry was only slightly faster). As they reached their halfway point a giant brown-furred bear that looked semi-human wearing clothes that looked similar to armour and wielding a broadsword jumped out from behind a tree and the Bear Thief growled "Give me the turtle so I can turn him into 'turtle soup'. Eating humans gives me heartburn." "No! Turtle is my friend I won't hand him to anyone! So shut your ugly mug!" Harry yelled stubbornly at the thief and Bulma was shaken with fear from the bear's size and quietly told Harry "G-G-Give h-him what h-he w-wants." Harry shook his head as he asked Turtle "Hey Turtle, could you get off my back for a minute." Both Turtle and Bulma hid behind a rock as Harry outstretched his hand and shouted "**FIENDFYRE!** (6)" as a large stream of hell fire hit the Bear Thief in the centre of his chest after a few seconds of a never-ending stream of hell fire he dispelled the flames and without taking a breath he shouted "**DEPULSO!**" as he banished the once brown furry thief and now charcoal black furry thief. He gave Bulma a 'thumbs up' as she thought _'remind me NEVER get on his bad side or that might become me.'_ She won't ever get scared ever again after seeing what just went on today.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

They had finally gotten to the beach later than expected as both Bulma needed a toilet break and getting something to eat Harry looked a bit tired after all he used an extremely powerful curse he would be fine in the next morning at the least. Harry put Turtle down. As Turtle said "Harry and Bulma thank you for bringing me back here just give me a bit and my master can give you a reward don't say that you don't want it because you both deserve this!" as Turtle swam towards an island in the distance as Bulma decided to spend some time exploring the beach Harry decided to spend the time sleeping to replenish his magical core. By the time Turtle got back the sun began to set in the horizon and by the time Turtle got back Harry was awake. On top of Turtle was an old man who got off of Turtle. The old man said "Hello my name is Roshi, the Master of the Turtle School. Um… which one is Harry Turtle?" Turtle pointed to Harry as Roshi looked at the boy and noticed his tail as he said "So, you're Gohan's grandson the last time I saw him was about 9 months ago and all he talked about was you I doubt he told you that I was the man who taught him martial arts." That comment caught Harry's attention as the missing piece of the puzzle fell into place "as thanks for helping Turtle find his way home I'll give you a present" Roshi yelled at the top of his lungs "COME TO ME FLYING CARPET!" Nothing happened "Um… Master you took the carpet to the dry-cleaner to get it cleaned" Turtle reminded Roshi who looked sheepish as he then shouted "COME TO ME IMMORTAL PHOENIX!" Nothing happened again _'Well I already know of one phoenix named Fawkes'_ Harry thought to himself thankful for Tom's memories "Um… Master the phoenix died of food poisoning." Turtle reminded Roshi again and this time both Harry and Bulma fell to the ground and he looked even more sheepish than before "Then let me think… hhmmmm… ooh I got it let's try it COME TO ME FLYING NIMBUS!" Roshi shouted even louder than previously this caused an echoing effect as a small yellow cloud flew towards Harry and stopped in front of Harry "This is a 'Nimbus Cloud' it will allow you to fly as long as you are pure of heart see watch" Roshi jumped on to the cloud and fell right landing on his rear end "OWW!" Roshi shouted in surprise then Harry jumped on but he didn't fall through it he stayed on top of the cloud this surprised Roshi and remarked "Well done Harry! There aren't that many pure-hearted people around these days Bulma you should try too." Harry jumped off as Bulma tried jumping on the cloud having a similar effect as Roshi "OWW!" Bulma yelped as she got up and shouted "HOW THIS THING MUST BE BROKEN! I'M THE MOST PURE PERSON AROUND!" the way she shouted made her sound like a spoilt brat making Turtle, Roshi and Harry cringe. "While I remember. Turtle, I believe you said that they are looking for Dragon Balls. I believe this is one of them." As Roshi took an amber ball with three red stars in the middle of it. Bulma's jaw dropped at the sight of the three-star-ball as Bulma asked "Can we have that dragon ball please?" Roshi cracked a grin and asked for something in return (7). Roshi's had a nosebleed at the sight he received leaving a blushing Bulma as Roshi kept his side of the deal they made and gave her the dragon ball Turtle then taunted Roshi "No wonder the nimbus wouldn't let you ride it." "An old Master like me deserves a break from the rules every once in a while!" Roshi reprimanded Turtle harshly.

* * *

**_(A/N) Well this s all I've got. Did you enjoy reading this chapter next chapter there will be a change as I've now got a beta reader and I'm looking for another beta reader this will conclude this chapter if you got any ideas on how to progress further please don't be shy and leave a review on this chapter._**

**_Annotations:_**

**_1: Look up Harry Potter Horcruxes_**

**_2: Reference to Spider-Man 3 (Sony)_**

**_3: Reference to a Harry Potter crossover fanfiction I really enjoyed reading_**

**_4: A Capsule Corp product I came up with it stores any item in the state it was put inside._**

**_5: He learns his Saiyan heritage earlier than cannon._**

**_6: He knows these spells from the memories Tom Riddle gave Harry_**

**_7: I'd rather not mention that scene a bit too mature for some readers_**

* * *

Sorry about the mistake in the top Authors Note it was accidental as I didn't proof read beforehand.

**_I'm not going to be continuing with the story so far because I have to catch up with all my schoolwork._**

**_Until next time cya later! From )/PocketGamez(AO3)_**


	7. Chapter 4 - Oolong and Yamchua

** _(A/N) Hi I'm back with a new chapter for anyone who saw my huge mistake in the previous chapter I accidentally typed 'I own' but that I have changed that to anyone who doesn't have a clue what I'm apologizing for don't worry about it. In my previous chapter I gave Harry Bardock's ability to see the future (from the Bardock Special), but I reversed it (and named it post-cognition [pronounced: post cog-ni-shun]). GRIPS has been stored in one of Bulma's empty capsules with a tracer attached if they 'lose' their capsules. If anyone wanted to know and Harry will have other abilities. Now! The story continues..._ **

BREAK

_Summary:_

_Harry had his memories unlocked and afterwards he fell into a death-like sleep this caused a black-gooey substance to leak from the lightning bolt scar of his forehead. While he was asleep a cat named Korin supposedly saved Harry from certain death with a strange bean. Harry had woken up exactly two weeks after he was in a coma Bulma and Harry both ate and Harry told Bulma what he talked about in his head with Tom Riddle (AKA Voldemort before he made his first horcrux) and learned of his wizard origins and Tom's 6 other Horcruxes. Harry also finds about a manipulative old coot named Dumbledore and his plans for Harry. The next morning Harry found a turtle called "Turtle" outside the house so Bulma and Harry decide to take the turtle back to the sea they come across a bear thief which Harry burned and banished it leaving but Bulma and Turtle shaking in fear and vowing never get Harry 'mad' after they got to the beach an old man who was Son Gohan's master named 'Roshi' both Bulma and harry received a gift Harry got a flying nimbus cloud and Bulma got the 3-star dragon ball..._

BREAK

** Aru Village **

Harry and Bulma made their way to the location of the next dragon ball, they came across a deserted village "Why would there be a deserted village here? There is a dragon ball in one of these houses." Bulma asked Harry while confused to what Bulma said "Bulma, you're wrong there are people here I can sense them. There are a few in that house over there." Harry replied bluntly as he pointed straight ahead of them to a house. They walked up to the house and knocked on the door "Hello! Anyone in there!?" Bulma yelled at the door. Harry decided that talking (or yelling in Bulma's case) wouldn't work, so Harry kicked the door down as a dark silhouette ran towards them with an axe as the swung the axe at Harry's head as he caught the axe with both hands so fast that the axe head shattered like glass. "Hey! What was that for we did nothing wrong! You could have killed someone you know!" as the man stopped in his tracks and asked, "So you're not Oolong then, are you?" a bald man holding the once axe's handle "No. I'm Harry, and this is Bulma we're on a quest for dragon balls." He grins and points to Bulma. "They look like this except the have a number from 1 to 7." as Harry and Bulma show them their Dragon Balls an old lady states "I have one like that with 6 stars would you like that but could you do us a favour in return? By the way my name is Grandma Paozu." "Sure! What do you want us to do Grandma Paozu?" Harry replied with a grin on his face.

"Can you help us get our daughters back from 'Oolong the Terrible' he's a shape-shifting perverted demon who goes around stealing our daughters. The Sherman Priest's daughter is next on Oolong's list the Priest was the one holding the now shattered axe his daughter's name is Pocawatha" Harry's eyes widened, and all Harry could only nod and answer "I'll do it." which made the grandma and a short, young girl with black hair which was tied in a braid she wore a pink dress and a yellow apron smiled from eye to eye as Bulma exclaimed "I have an idea!" Pocawatha is a bit too long do you mind if I call you Poca?" Harry asked innocently "Sure!" Pocawatha replied with a wide smile "do you have a spare set of clothes?" Bulma continued as Pocawatha nodded her head as she got a spare set of clothes "Harry you need to dress up as Poca for this to work." "Awww really. Why do I have to?" Harry whined "Because you and Poca are around the same height." Bulma explained just then Pocawatha came running down the stairs with an identical outfit "also if you do, I'll take you to an all you can eat buffet~." Bulma added in a sing-song-like voice. Harry, with an all-you-can-eat on the plate (A/N 1), put on the dress and covered his hair with a bandana.

Not a moment too soon loud footsteps could be heard as everyone but Harry and Bulma went into panic. As Harry walked outside and saw a large, red figure with white horns on his head wearing a white shirt, white trousers, white tuxedo jacket, a black and white striped tie finishing with a pair of simple black flats he was holding a bouquet of flowers. As a random man shouted "The pervert is here! Sorry I mean OOLONG IS HERE! EVERYONE HIDE!" as Harry was shoved outside by Bulma with a wink as she whispered a quick 'good luck' as Harry thought 'Why can't I just knock him out? It would make my life a lot easier.'

BREAK

Suddenly his Magical Core burst out with overflowing power starting to pump through his veins 'Wait I feel a lot stronger now! Tom is this your work!' 'Yep!' Tom told Harry cheerfully as he added I've unlocked an ability that was sealed which I started on last night be careful!' 'Thanks. I guess?' Harry remarked confusedly as Oolong caught up to him as Harry grinned, that grin didn't last long though as he remembered that he needed to use the toilet. "Heh, Heh, I've come for you my dear." Oolong exclaimed cheerfully. Harry started to shake which alerted Oolong; "Are you afraid of me in this form?" as Oolong turned into a young man he was wearing the same clothing, this caused Bulma's eyes turn to pink hearts in a very comical sense. "No, I'm not afraid I just need the little bo- ahem I mean the little-girls room." Harry said with a false cheer. As he ran to the bathroom leaving Oolong confused in the trail of dust Harry left behind him, Bulma face palmed. A few minutes later Harry was back looking cheerful Oolong's eyes widened as he saw a spikey mess of black hair which wasn't Pocawatha's hair from Oolong's memory of her. Oolong gave Harry a blank stare as he finally understood; "You're not her, are you?" Harry's eyes widened this time as he just smirked as he ran inside to change back into his Gi and told Bulma, "Time for 'Plan B'. Knock him out, and get him to answer our questions!" this confused Bulma as that was a new plan she sighed giving an eye roll at Harry's antics as that made her think 'Just like Monkey D. Luffy ** _ (A/N: I don't care what you think about this one if you have a problem read something else!) _ **, He can't follow a plan.' As Harry grabbed his power-pole and walked out of the door to a confused Oolong and then shouted at the top of his lungs "You're right I'm not Poca. But! I will always protect my friends even if it kills me! This village will be under my protection from now on!" this statement alone shook the entire village to its core and Bulma teared up as she understood what he meant (A/N 2). "Oolong if you want to take the girls. Firstly, it makes me believe you're a lolicon. Secondly, you have to get through me first!" he smirked in a way that made his eyes glow with hidden potential and intelligence unheard of to mankind.

As the ground started to shake as small amounts of debris started to rise slowly, a yell of fury was heard as a ring was heard Oolong thought 'Dammit! Why does my transformation always wear out at the worst possible times?!' as he quickly turned around starting to run away. ** _"POWER-POLE EXTEND!"_ ** Harry yelled as the red small pole he held started to stretch and grow and quickly grew to the size of a skyscraper as he swung the pole hitting Oolong over the head rendering him unconscious, ** _"POWER-POLE RETRACT!"_ ** the large pole started to shrink slowly and the further it retracted the faster it shrank until it was its original size and sheathed.

BREAK

_ 3 hours later _

"Hello Oolong, I brought you here after knocking you out, so that we can get some answers out of you." Harry told Oolong giving him a cup of water, "We?" Oolong asked fearfully remembering how he got there 'Damn kid with the magic stick!' he thought viciously. "He means me." Oolong turned around to see Bulma leaning against the wall of the small, dark room with a single light, "Now, tell me. Where are the village's girls? What have you done to them?" Bulma asked with a smile that sent a chill down his spine, that translated to 'This girl is scary don't cross her EVER! You might not live to tell the tale.' Oolong stuttered out ** _(A/N: I don't do stuttering it's a pain for me so just imagine it),_ ** "I can take you there if you untie me." Pleadingly. "Only if you take us there. No lies, no tricks and no bull crap!" Harry said unsheathing his power-pole and started tapping it on his hand impatiently.

BREAK

_ 30 minutes later _

BREAK

After some walking Harry, Bulma, Oolong and three men from Aru Village finally came to a stop. They all looked upwards slightly and saw, a large, traditional-looking Japanese-style Temple (A/N 3), "OK, we're here. Now can you untie me. Please!" Oolong whined once again. Harry untied Oolong with a warm smile showing how innocent Harry looked. Oolong and the others walked up the stairs. When the group reached the doors, the large white panels, the doors slid open revealing a corridor of deep blue. A few minutes later they arrived at a cave entrance the group walked in. There were three young girls, one was exercising wearing a leotard, another drinking a fruit smoother, and the third was sitting on a chair wearing fancy clothes, drinking a fancy drink and wearing sunglasses. The three men from Aru Village had eyes as wide as dinner plates and hanging Jaws as they saw the luxurious lives the three girls in front of them were leading. The first man who spoke said fragilely, "Alex, is that you?" talking to the girl who was exercising, the second one spoke to the fancily dressed girl, "Sarah, I thought you had died at Oolong's hands! Why didn't you let me know you were alive we even had a funeral and everything!" 'Geez, just how overprotective that guy is?' Harry wondered to himself. The last man whom looked at the last girl just whispered a name "little flower" the man could barely muster the courage to even speak further.

BREAK

** Aru Village **

BREAK

"Thank you Harry and Bulma as promised we'd give you the dragon ball." Grandma Paozu exclaimed happily saying farewell to Harry and Bulma as Harry yelled to the sky "~~FLYING NIMBUS~~!" as the yellow cloud flew down from the heavens Harry jumped onto it while Grandma Paozu thought 'There once was a legend about a boy who could dance on the clouds.'

BREAK

** The next day at noon **

BREAK

Oolong, Bulma and Harry were sailing as Harry asked Bulma "do you have any food?" To which Bulma shook her head and shrugged as her eyes opened and she smirked "Oolong would you like some candy?" Oolong only nodded sneering at Harry who just mumbled "Liar" at Bulma as she gave Oolong the drugged candy "Sorry kid, maybe she likes me better." Oolong scoffed, greedily eating the candy. Next stop Fry-Pan Mountain. Oolong's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and yelped "Anywhere but Fry-Pan Mountain that's where the ox king lives! No way I'm outta here!" Oolong transformed into a fish and swam away "I'll get him." Bulma stated happily as the took out a fishing rod and attached her unused P*s (A/N 4) as bait as she felt a tug it was definitely Oolong as she reeled him in a silver box fell out of her pocket and into the lake. Bulma tied Oolong up and turned the boats engine back on but nothing happened "The fuel tank is empty so Oolong transform into an oar so we can get the ship to land." Bulma told Harry and Oolong, Oolong turned into an oar begrudgingly when they got to the shore five minutes later Bulma clicked a button turning the boat into a capsule Bulma reached into her pocket and suddenly screamed surprising Harry and Oolong, "My capsules are gone!" Bulma cried out frustrated as Harry replied "ive been wanting to test this spell tom taught me the other day this is the perfect opportunity!" "** _ACCIO CAPSULE CONTAINER!_ **" Harry yelled as a sliver box shot with the Capsule Corporation logo on the front of the box out the lake a few seconds later making Oolong wet himself in surprise as he wasn't expecting a flying box to be part of the weather forecast. Bulma jumped for joy as she thanked Harry and kissed him on the head. Causing Harry to blush a little. Bulma took out a capsule pressed the button making a 'click' sound she threw it on the ground and out of a puff of smoke came a 4 by 4 SUV. The three got in the car and drove north east towards Fry-Pan Mountain.

BREAK

** Middle of the Desert **

BREAK

The trio stopped the car by some old ruins. Unbeknownst to them Harry and Oolong were spotted by a bandit he had long black hair and wore orange and green overalls he had a curved dagger hanging from his hip. "Hey Pu'ar, I just found us someone to rob a little defenseless-looking-kid, let's go!" the bandit said gleefully ad a floating blu cat replied "Yeah! Go get them Yamcha!" Pu'ar replied in a high squeaky voice

A/N: Yo! how are you guys doing sorry it took so long to write this chapter., also I, will start a answering your questions at the end of the chapters I hope you enjoyed this chapter in the next one Bulma Oolong and Harry will be heading to fry-pan mountain also those reading on AO3 please email me your questions (email on site):

A/N 1: You should know the Saiyan appetite

A/N 2: I'm like that too I fight for my friends

A/N 3: First idea that popped into my head

A/N 4: P*s = Panties from the original anime


End file.
